I Don't Deserve You At All
by LillyFae
Summary: Elphaba just doesn't comprehend how Galinda has managed to fall for her, of all people. Galinda spends some time enlightening her. Shameless fluff.


**[One more one-shot? Why not? My awen has hit me, and I typed this up, wilfully ignoring my French essay. It's inspired by Joe Iconis' heartfelt song ****_Lisa _(check it out, it's fantastic)****, and I always saw it from Elphaba's perspective, who doesn't understand how Galinda wants her, of all people. Cue some Galinda romancing...]**

* * *

><p>"How, in this Oz, did you manage to fall for me?" Elphaba put down her book, troubled. The question had tortured her for some time, since she and Galinda had become lovers. She had difficulty genuinely accepting what had happened.<p>

"A wicked witch cast a love spell on me," giggled Galinda, winding creamy arms around Elphaba's neck. But the verdant woman wasn't pacified, and if anything, her frown deepened. She untangled herself from the sweet blonde's embrace, not roughly.

"I'm serious, Galinda. How can you find it in your heart to love me, of all people?" Galinda began to worry slightly at this line of enquiry. Was Elphie having doubts about their relationship?

"Because you're you, Elphie." Elphaba scoffed, turning away from the little socialite.

"I'm me. Really Galinda, how?" Somehow, the green woman needed to know. It had plagued her, this concern of hers. She genuinely did not understand how bright, sweet Galinda had fallen for her spiky, awkward self.

"I've not met anyone like you, and I'm not likely to ever find your equal." Galinda's gentle honesty took Elphaba's breath away, but she attempted at humour weakly, smiling a grimacing half-smile.

"I doubt there's anyone with quite such an unatural discolouration as I have-"

"No, Elphaba, I mean your personality. Your character. Your spirit." Galinda cut her off fiercely, not wanting to hear protestations.

There was a long pause. The two just stared at each other, really looking at one another. Periwinkle blue sparkled into rich brown, and souls searched between those connected orbs. Galinda's expressed honesty and love, while Elphaba's struggled to comprehend the magnitude of emotions the blonde was trying to convey to her.

"Do you really mean that, my sweet?" Croaked Elphaba, throat raw with unexpressed emotions.

"Oh, Elphie, of course I do. Don't you ever doubt much I love your soul." Galinda's eyes shone, expressing a thousand emotions in one moment, but kindness shimmering through as the dominant feeling. She gently wrapped her arms around Elphaba again, hoping for a warm embrace.

"I don't have a soul, Galinda." deadpanned Elphaba. Galinda detached once more. Was Elphaba trying to start a row? Was she in fact changing her mind?

"You do." the petite blonde challenged.

"I don't."

"Don't argue with me, Elphaba! You feel pain, do you not?"

"Yes, but-"

"And you feel love?"

"Of course, yet-"

"Then you are in possession of a soul." Galinda crossed her arms, triumphant grin on her face. "Congratulations." she added, as a mere afterthought.

"I don't dream."

"Pardon?"

"I don't dream, Galinda. I have never had a memorable dream in my existence!" Elphaba threw up her hands in frustration, all of her nagging doubts flooding out of her at once. She began to pace restlessly.

"I can't touch pure water, it burns me like fire. I have an unclean soul, if one at all. I don't dream, I never have, and never will. I'm green! I have putresent, vile, disgusting, revolting, hideous, rotting green sk-mmmph."

Galinda cut her off with her full lips. Kissing ardently, Galinda pushed Elphaba slowly back onto the single bed, and the pair didn't disconnect even after bouncing on the mattress. Elphaba had begun to kiss back, drunk on the sweetness of Galinda's lips and relishing the taste of her. Her hands crept up to the petite blonde's waist, resting there. Galinda straddled her lover, sitting astride her narrow, jutting hips.

Galinda broke away gently, stroking her Elphie's face.

"Water would dry out your skin. With oil, I can benefit from the softness of your body. You possess a shining, pure, generous soul, a spirit of love and power. I dream enough for the both of us. I love your green skin. It's you, it's stunning, glowing, gorgeous, luminescent, pearlescent and soft." Speaking with gentleness, she punctuated each kind adjective with a kiss to Elphaba's body, trailing a gentle path up the green woman's torso. Finally reaching the warm base of her throat, Galinda smirked against verdant skin, feeling slim hands clutch her tighter, fingers digging into flesh.

"I don't deserve you at all," moaned Elphaba, gripping Galinda closer to her body.

"You deserve every last inch of me, and I want every last inch of you." Galinda's pitch dropped a fraction, desire deepening her normally higher-toned voice. It was the voice of want. Running lacquered fingernails through Elphaba's hair, the blonde raked the surface of the green woman's sensitive scalp.

Hearing a soft groan, the little blonde glanced up. Elphaba's eyes were closed, her head tipped back. She was silently begging for more contact.

"I love you, Elphaba. I love _you_, for you." Galinda breathed in Elphaba's ear, and felt her shiver almost imperceptably.

"Thank you." Galinda heard the barest brush of breath against her cheek. She didn't push Elphaba to say it louder, she knew that saying it at all was feat enough for her lover.

"You're very welcome, Elphie." she breathed back, and the two kissed once more, green blurring into pink, and vice versa.

* * *

><p><strong>[I love Gelphie, they just transition so easily from best friends to lovers. It's almost seamless. I hope you enjoyed this, I certainly did. Review, if you please!]<strong>


End file.
